


Back to Sleep

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes from a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "nightmare"

Sam woke with a gasp, flailing into a sitting a position and trying to catch her breath. Her heart was still pounding, even as the details of her nightmare slipped away. There had been blood and smoke, and she’d been running from something, something dark and shapeless that would never stop haunting her. 

“Carter?” asked a sleepy voice, from beside her. “You okay?”

“Just a bad dream, Jack,” she said. “Go back to sleep.”

He rolled over, pressed against her side, one arm thrown over her waist, legs tangled together. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll be right here when you’re ready.”

THE END


End file.
